The central goal of this grant application is to provide partial financial support for the Scholars in Training (SIT) educational program in radiation sciences to be held annually over the next 5 years (2014-2019) in conjunction with the annual meetings of the Radiation Research Society (RRS). The overall objective of this proposal is to enhance the training of young scientists in the various disciplines of radiation sciences encompassed by the RRS. Activities to achieve this objective include assistance in attending the annual RRS meeting (travel grants), a dedicated workshop to further the scholars' educational experience, and formal meeting and social events that provide opportunities for extended discussions with and exposure to established investigators in this field. 1. The first specific aim of the RRS SIT program is to provide annually travel grants for 110 young scientists (some of whom will be funded by this NIH grant) including post-doctoral fellows, graduate students and resident physicians to assist them in attending the RRS annual meetings. These meetings will promote their educational experience, provide a forum to present the results of their research and meet with leading scientists in the field with whom they may work and associate with in the future. 2. As a second specific aim, each year a full-day educational workshop is conducted to provide these young scientists with fundamental knowledge of the principles of various aspects of the radiation sciences and an in-depth understanding of current issues in the field. This workshop is the only program for the day immediately prior to the first day of the RRS annual meeting. The long-term goal is to help fill the current manpower shortages in this important area of radiation research by attracting and providing appropriate training to new scientists with backgrounds in modern molecular and cellular biology as well as the physical sciences and medicine.